


Space

by CupidStrikes



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupidStrikes/pseuds/CupidStrikes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Otoya hated it when other people touched Tokiya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an illustration from Pixiv, the URL of which escapes me.

 

Otoya hated it when other people touched Tokiya. He knew it was silly. That they had to play innocent and available for their fans. That Tokiya was completely and irrevocably his once they were alone. But he hated it all the same. He especially hated it when too-friendly production crew touched him. He could stand a pat on the back, or the arm, something innocent like that. The man currently stood next to Tokiya, his arm slung around his neck with his hand dipping ever lower towards the line of bare chest between the gaps of white and black fabric, however, was not exactly coming across as all friendly and well-meaning with his contact. The man leant in close to murmur into Tokiya's ear. It was noisy backstage with the post-performance crowd even rowdier than before and the noise of all the equipment being taken down by countless stage hands, technicians, engineers and others Otoya forgot the names of. It was noisy, but Otoya saw the way the man's lips brushed the rim of Tokiya's ear. The way his lover turned his head away, the visible corner of his mouth pressed down into an expression Otoya knew well – not quite a scowl, or a grimace, but some bastard child of the two. He rose, discarding the towel from around his shoulders and ignoring the confused tone in Natsuki's voice as he walked off.

It took a little manoeuvring to get close to Tokiya and the man. Otoya weaved in and out of people carrying wires and amplifiers, and pieces of the stage set, and eventually could reach out and grasp Tokiya's arm. His fingers dug lightly into the pale skin, and he slid his thumb under one of the criss-crossed lines of black ribbon as he pulled his lover towards his own body.

“Tokiya, Ren said there's cake for us back in the green room. Let's go grab some before they eat it all.” Ren had said no such thing, of course, and Tokiya was picky about cake and other sweets but the other man didn't know that. To refuse to relinquish his hold on the idol now would draw suspicion, and, for good measure, Otoya glanced at him over Tokiya's shoulder, his eyes narrowed and his jaw set into a scowl completely unlike his usual happy and carefree nature. The man let go, muttering something about catching Tokiya later to discuss something further, and then they were swept along in the throng of people.

“Thank you,” Otoya only hears him because of the way they're pressed up side-by-side, and he shrugs it off.

“That outfit doesn't leave a whole lot to the imagination, Tokiya, but I can't let just anyone get their hands all over you, can I?” He replies, and wonders if it's the dim backstage lighting, or the heat in the room that makes Tokiya's cheeks look noticeably pinker than before or something else. Tokiya makes a soft irritated noise in the back of his throat in response but makes no movement to indicate his annoyance. Otoya holds on tighter to his arm and grins as he steers them towards the door.


End file.
